


社情第11题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [6]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第11题

"社情"第11题  
＊小十评论里的点梗—保姆车上好办事  
＊我发现每次命题作文都会偏题  
＊纯洁，纯洁。

白宇偷偷摸摸到片场的时候，朱老师正在认真地拍戏。也许是剧情需要，那人嘴唇干裂，脸色透着异样的红，眼底有些发青。他偷偷摸摸地从背后凑近正紧张兮兮地望着自家艺人的婵姐，轻轻地拍了拍她的肩，然后就是如蚊子一般细微的声音，"婵姐…"

婵姐转身看见他，一时竟有些没认出来，打量了一会儿才突然反应过来，然后惊讶地出声，"白老师？你怎么…"

"嘘！"白宇把食指抵在自己嘴唇上，嘘了一声，紧接着还把身子往她身后缩了缩，"秘密探班嘛，怎么样，我这一身是不是很帅？"

婵姐有点无语地看着他，当看到那V领后眼角又抽了抽，在心里琢磨着到底该不该告诉这个眼睛亮晶晶的人…今天朱老师状态不太对…"白老师，昨天晚上…你…你跟……"她吞吞吐吐地斟酌着用词。

"嗯？龙哥…龙哥生气了?"白宇同学终于意识到不对了，他小心地瞄了一眼还在演戏的那人，果然，看上去是有点阴郁啊…

"朱老师应该没生气，就是…"

"卡，好了，大家收拾一下，准备换场了。"导演一声令下，四周都喧嚣起来。朱一龙站在原地揉了揉眉间，似乎很疲惫的样子。婵姐停了话头，连忙走过去把外套递给了他，也不知道跟他说了什么，朱一龙突然抬起头把目光牢牢地锁定了白宇。

没有来由地，白宇看着那个眼神有点想逃跑…他强撑着淡定的表情，微微一笑，朝朱老师挥了挥手，但脚下却不露痕迹地后退了一小步。

朱一龙面无表情地朝他看了一会儿，穿上西装外套后就开始大步走向他。"呃…龙哥，我来了！惊不惊喜！意…"白宇摊开手，笑的灿烂，但实则心虚的厉害。他还没有说完，就被那人用力拽住了右手，然后无法挣脱地被他拉着往前走。

白宇被拉的跌跌撞撞，他感觉握在自己手腕上的那只手异常的火热，"龙哥，你带我去哪儿？"

朱一龙没有理他，他感觉自己的身体、自己的理智都已经快被热化了。今天拍的桥段是剧中角色发了高烧却硬撑着一丝清明，他从昨天早上开始就隐隐地有感冒的症兆，昨天晚上洗了个冷水澡还吹了一夜的冷空调，今天醒来就觉得头昏脑涨，果然发烧了。虽然强撑着表演，贴合了剧中人物的形象，整场拍摄都进行的很顺利，但他总感觉自己下一秒就要烧起来了…从内烧到外，从脚底烧到发尖。

就在感觉快要自燃的时候，他看见白宇了。

小孩儿站在不远处，穿着白色长款衬衫，V领的设计露出了白皙的脖颈，并不算宽松的款式隐隐勾勒出他一手便能握住的腰。黑色的九分休闲裤包裹着两条修长的腿，露出了精致的脚踝。

他盯着看了会儿，上上下下，来来回回地看了几遍——比昨天晚上发来的照片更好看。

他的嗓子更干了，想咽咽口水润润嗓子，才发现自己似乎因为发烧，把体内所有的水分都蒸发干净了…他无法冷静，无法清醒地判断身处何时何地，混沌的脑子里只有一个念头越来越强烈——带着这个好看的男孩去一个只有他们两个人的地方，谁都不许看到他，谁都不许看到他。

朱一龙一路沉默地拉着那人走到了停车场，另一只手在口袋里摸到了婵姐刚刚偷偷塞进来的钥匙。他按了一下，不远处一辆保姆车的灯光便闪了闪。

白宇虽然乖乖地被拉来了，但还是满肚子疑问，当他被总是温柔体贴的朱老师粗鲁地塞进保姆车后座时，就更懵了。他揉了揉自己的手腕，已经有点泛青了，"龙哥，我们去哪儿？婵姐他们怎么…嗯？！"

朱一龙并没有坐到驾驶座上，而是在前座上的背包里翻找了一会儿，不知道把什么塞进了口袋里就又返了回来，挤到了白宇身边。他擒住正在念叨的白宇的下巴，大拇指抵着那双唇轻轻摩擦，"小白…"他的声音沙哑低沉，就像久不开口的人，再开口几乎变了腔调。

白宇被这一声叫的浑身颤了一下，他感觉下巴上的那只手太烫了，那人呼出的气息也太烫了，他有些着急地把额头贴到了那人的额头上，感受到了明显超出正常体温的热度，"龙哥，你是不是发烧了？吃药了吗？我带你去医院！"

朱一龙拉住那个着急地想下车的人，干裂的嘴唇微翘，沉沉地笑道，"小白，我好渴…我感觉自己快烧着了。"

白宇扶住他，又用手试了试他额头上的体温，"龙哥，你这样不行，我…"突然压过来的嘴唇堵住了他的话，滚烫的舌头撬开他的唇齿直驱而入。他从没见过这么激动的朱一龙，就像个快要渴死的人疯狂地在他口中掠夺着津液，他只能抵着那人压过来的胸膛唔唔几声，舌头便被入侵的温热更用力地纠缠。

朱一龙一只手托住白宇的脑袋把他压向自己，不断地在湿热的口腔中搅拌吮吸着，另一只手则扶住那人的腰收紧，把他拉到了自己的面前，双腿顶开白宇的膝盖，压着他跨坐到了自己的腿上。

白宇微张着嘴，任由那人滚烫湿热的舌尖不断地在自己口中扫荡，他感觉自己的气息一阵阵地滞涩，微微睁开眼迷蒙地看向对面的人，看见那人正睁着眼盯着他，眸色沉沉，似有火焰燃烧，烧的他浑身滚烫。白宇猛地闭紧了眼睛，双手却将那人的脖子勾的更紧。

——哥哥，你身上的那把火，烧到我身上来了。好烫。好烫。

车内并不算大，密封的空间让两人周围的空气极速升温，唇舌交缠的黏腻水声更是让暧昧的氛围更加滚烫。等到朱一龙似乎终于餍足慢慢平静下来时，白宇早已被亲软了身子，无力地搂着他的肩急促地喘息着。他的嘴唇嫣红，因刚刚激烈的亲吻泛有水色，呼出的气息还带有煽情缠绵后的情色味道。

"小白，对不起，刚刚我…太渴了。"朱一龙附在他的耳边，湿润的舌尖舔了一下通红的耳垂，然后轻轻含住拿唇齿逗弄着。坐在他身上的人微微颤抖，"啊嗯…"

白宇有点难耐地把耳朵躲开了些，然后顶着一张通红的脸严肃地问眼前的人，"龙哥，你还渴吗？"

朱一龙看着他眨眨眼睛，目光落到被自己亲肿的唇瓣上舔了舔唇，哑声说，"渴。"他又压着白宇的头凑近，刚想继续品尝那处的甜美滋味，那人却猛地把头扎进了他的怀里，然后仿佛恶作剧成功后偷笑的声音传来，"龙哥，水，给你水。"

白宇手里拿着瓶不知从哪里摸来的矿泉水，递到了他面前。朱一龙因为发烧有些迟钝，他反应了一会儿，然后用手拍了拍埋在自己怀里的脑袋，"小白，我发烧了…你要照顾我。"

白宇在他肩上蹭了蹭，也许是想到这哥在生病有点心疼，他抬起头，看了眼很认真很正经地要自己照顾的朱一龙。好吧…看在你向我撒娇的份上…

白宇拧开瓶盖，送到了朱一龙的嘴巴，看见那人就是不喝他皱了皱眉，"快点喝，至于嘴对嘴喂水之类的，你想都不要想。"

朱一龙无辜地看着他，"想想怎么了？"

白宇拿水的手抖了一下，但面上还是故作镇静，他的声音十分平静，"朱老师，那就随您怎么想吧。快点喝水，不然我就走了。"说着他动了动腰，作势要从朱一龙腿上下来…面对面跨坐的姿势也太危险了…

朱一龙立刻勾住了他的腰，把他拉的更近，他拍了拍身上那人的臀，惹来那人一声惊呼，"小白，别动。"

白宇感觉刚刚被拍打的地方一阵酥麻，他拿着水的手抖的有些厉害，竟有些溢出泼到了自己身上。他愣了一下，低头看了看自己，白…白衬衫…水…湿…湿…

苍天啊…虽然他今天来找龙哥是想做坏事…但绝不是想在车里做坏事啊…酒店房间都定好了埃…

但朱一龙似乎没有看见这么香艳的景色，他扶住白宇拿水的手，在白宇抬头看向他的那一刻将嘴贴到了瓶口上，然后微微张开嘴，抿了几口。

从白宇这个角度来看朱一龙，贴着瓶口的唇瓣微张，偶尔可见嫣红的舌尖，吞咽时喉结上下滚动，咽水声在封闭安静的空间里有些突兀，满满的都是色情味道。白宇盯着看了会儿，最后自暴自弃地把手中的水扔了，瓶子落在朱一龙的脚边，咕噜咕噜流出的水打湿了车上铺的毯子。白宇将唇贴向那人，含糊不清地埋怨着，"哥哥，你作弊，你都发烧了还色诱我！"

四唇相接的刹那朱一龙就紧紧地压住了那人的头，舌尖撬开唇齿激烈地纠缠着。他的手也不再老实地扶着那人的腰，而是探进了衬衫的下摆，在白宇温热的躯体上摸索着。从昨天小孩儿给他发照片开始，他体内就有一股邪火燃烧着他的五脏六腑，无论洗几次冷水澡都不能浇灭，烧的他昏昏沉沉，烧的他口干舌燥，烧的他满脑子都是渴望，烧的他呼出的每一口气都像是在呼唤白宇的姓名。

而现在，那个点火的人就在自己怀里，任由自己动作，他要将满身的火焰引到那人身上——只有狠狠地亲他抱他才能泄火。

朱一龙动情地亲吻着用唇舌挑逗着白宇，沿着白皙的脖颈往下吻，留下一个个嫣红的吻痕。他含咬着白宇的喉结，拿牙齿轻轻磨蹭着，听见那人发出了急促的喘息，"啊…哈…"

他的双手也没有闲着，在刚刚被打湿的白衬衫上圈圈绕绕，指尖隔着布料磨着越来越坚硬的小粒，探进下摆的那只手缓缓下移，最后覆盖在了大腿根部的那处硬挺上。"啊…嗯…"白宇抬腰往他的手掌里蹭了蹭，无意间却将被裤子勾勒出圆润弧度的臀部在他的火热上磨擦了几下，朱一龙的喘息瞬间就粗重了。

他单手解开白宇的裤子纽扣，刚想把手探进去就被那人轻轻握住了，"哥…哥哥，哈…不行，嗯…我们回酒店…"

朱一龙拉着那只手放到了自己的西装裤子上，滚烫的气息吐进白宇的耳道里，带有蛊惑的声音让白宇最后一丝理智也消失了，"帮我解开。"

车里的空间有点小，到了真正动作的时候两个1米8的大男人真的有些施展不开。但他揉了揉白宇柔软的腰，一个转身把跨坐在自己身上的人压倒在了车座上，他将两条赤裸的长腿扳开，一只搭在他的臂弯上，一只则被他掐着根部狠狠地往外掰开。

"啊…哥哥…轻…"白宇看着眼前还西装革履，衣冠楚楚的那人，觉得被扒光的自己实在有些淫荡。他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，不敢再看。

"小白，昨天的照片，是谁帮你拍的?"朱一龙牢牢地盯着眼前的美景，看见那暴露在空气中不断收缩的花褶，有些惹人怜爱。他从口袋里摸出了一管东西就往里挤，突然的凉意让白宇想往后缩，又发现自己退无可退。"啊…什么东西…哈…朱老师，您随身带了什么玩意儿！"

朱一龙看着手中的沙拉酱，红了红脸，本来是随身带着吃减肥餐的，现在却用在了白宇身上。他试探地把奶白色的沙拉酱往那里戳了戳，那处像受惊了一样缩了缩，竟将奶白色吞进去一些。"啊…这是…哈…什么口味的润滑剂…"白宇感觉那里黏黏哒哒的，空气中还弥漫着香甜的味道，有点不安…不会是什么奇怪的东西吧…

朱一龙没有回答他，他眼睛通红地看着那里，克制地舔了舔唇，明明还没有交合，就已经一片泥泞。试探地将两根手指送入，瞬间被紧致湿热包围，他压抑住沉重的呼吸，俯身在不断轻喘的那人耳边，"小白，告诉我，昨天的照片是谁拍的？"

——那么好看的你，究竟让谁看见了?

白宇感觉太烫了。耳边的吐息太烫了，架着自己大腿的手太烫了，钻入自己身体里不断抽插的手指也太烫了，压在自己身上的人仿佛点燃了他，往他身上放了一把一把的火。

他几乎要像身下那片散发着香甜气息的泥泽一样融化了。

"哈…品…品牌…代言…"白宇双手攀住那人的背，那只没被架住的腿不小心撞在了车窗上，凉意让他猛地一缩，然后乖乖地夹在了身上那人的腰上。

朱一龙看着他，眼中的火烧的更旺，"小白，你声音轻些…"

什么？

"啊！"突然的顶入让白宇难耐地出声，印象里朱一龙从来没有那么激烈过，那根太过灼热，随着撞击几乎烧伤了他的五脏六腑，"哥…哥哥，你…你还发烧呢…"他也有些神志不清了，只是在完全陷入情欲之前突然抓住了一丝清明，这人还在发烧啊…被撞的不断后仰的他按捺住放声呻吟的欲望，居然在这种时候操起心来，"吃…吃药…"

朱一龙看着他，低头吮干轻颤的睫毛上的泪水，身下狠狠地往里顶了一下，感受到湿热的肠道不断地吸附，白宇攀在他背上的手骤然抓紧了他的西装外套。

他轻轻一笑，"在吃呢。"

"药"被吃了个干干净净。

当热液终于喷射出来与融化的沙拉酱融为一体时，白宇早已被接二连三的快感淹没了。他两眼朦胧地睁着，水光盈盈但没有焦点，浑身赤裸瘫软在车座上，被乱扔在一边的白衬衫被那瓶倒出的矿泉水打湿了，而黑色的裤子上沾染上了不知道是第几次高潮时射出的浊液，黑白分明。

朱一龙还压在他身上待在他体内，贴着他的脸与他厮磨。

两个人静默了一会儿，享受着高潮后的余韵。

"朱老师，您的沙拉酱选的真好…"

朱一龙一怔，没抬头看他。

"朱老师，您这西装真整洁…"

朱一龙还是没说话，就是有些心虚地吻了吻那人的耳垂。

"朱老师，您这车停的真是位置，不锁门都敢办我…"

朱一龙听的有些耳热，他终于抬起头看向了那个一脸春情却正在生气的小孩儿，认真地跟他一个个的解释，"沙拉酱…是…是怕你疼…应急用的，西装…是不好脱…车是锁了的…"

白宇哼了一声，"那我穿的就很好脱？"那人连裤子都没脱，更别提上身的衬衫整整齐齐地扣着，深蓝色的外套也只是被他挠的有些微皱。回头再看看他，都不知道是什么时候被扒的干干净净的。

朱一龙认真地想了会儿，好像真的在回忆脱衣服时的情景，然后朝他点了点头，"嗯。"他犹豫了会儿，又补了一句，"昨天照片上的那一身，也很好脱。"

……白宇想踹他，刚抬脚却感觉腰背一阵酸软，连带着还紧密契合的那处一阵摩擦，慢慢地又涨了起来…白宇压下喉间的一声闷哼，咬牙切齿地对身上的人说，"出去！"

朱一龙看着他，似乎没有感受到身下的变化，轻轻地在那双唇瓣上落下一个吻。他感觉那团肆虐了一天一夜的火在现在却变成了温煦柔和的光，沿着血液流遍全身，熨帖了所有翻滚的情绪和渴望。

小白，你既负责点火，自然也要负责灭火。就如我既会为你生病，自然也会为你病好。

无论是燃烧灵魂火势燎原，还是莹光暖暖温润如初——

我整个人都受你牵引，不可挣脱。

——  
后来，朱一龙兢兢业业地把车清洗了一遍。婵姐看着拒绝了助理帮忙的他，若有所思。

果然啊，劳动(划掉，运动)是良药。出一身汗，再严重的感冒发烧都能好。


End file.
